


Moonlight

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [6]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, F/M, I just want to, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, based on a weird dream I had, kinda short, light was just really exited, so he proposed, theyre so dumb, yes another proposal scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Gina wakes up from a nightmare and Light tries to comfort her.But then accidentally ruins his suprize.
Relationships: Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess), Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088735
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> another proposal scene? yes. i like doing them  
> Gina's dream is an actual dream i had exept it was weirder.
> 
> Words: less then 1K its really short  
> Time: half an hout / an hour i think
> 
> !!READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY ITS IMPORTAND!!

“Honey?”

“Mmh...”

Gina shook her boyfriend slightly. “Light, wake up!”

The man opened his eyes, to find his girlfriend staring back at him. “Hey babe.” He said with his groggy morning voice. “Whats up?” She looked concerned.

“I had a nightmare.” She mumbled. Light tightened his loose grip on her waist and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss on her forehead before she buried her head in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Do you want to tell me?” He could feel her nod.

“I was in a library. And there was one of those secret slidey doors that opened if you try to grab a book from a shelf, you know?”

Her whispers were muffled, but she didn't sound sad. More like spooked. Light traces his fingers through her hair.

“So I went in the door. And I came into a massive labyrinth of paintings and mirrors you could enter. It was bleak, and quiet, and scary.” She took a deep sigh before continuing further.

“I tried to escape the maze, but then i was in a room with a dead body and an old woman standing next to it.”

“Oh wow.” Light mumbled. She was breathing heavily. He pulled away from their hug for a second to look at her face, it was weary. Not scared per say, or upset, but like she was expecting something bad to happen.

Gina giggled a little as he kissed her nose and pulled her back, nuzzling her hair. “So what happened next?”

“I forced myself to wake up to tell you, because you always make me feel better.”

She sounded a lot happier now. She pulled herself out of the others arms, and shifted so she sat on top of him. Her legs were straddling his waist and hands at his sides.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

She leaned in and pinched his sides.

He lout out a weird sort of yelp as she laughed, having to put a hand on her mouth so the others wouldn't hear. Light looked at her. “Oh you did not.”

She smirked back mischievously. “Maybe I did.”

Light threw her off of him and rolled over, so the roles were reversed not with him leaning over her. She stared back, and stuck her tongue out.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before tickling her mercilessly.

She could barely contain her laughter, as she thrashed and struggled to her out from below his hands. She couldn't move, parelized by his touch and the increase of butterflies in her stomach.

She managed to nuge his hands away, and looked up at him, panting. “Oh my god, you jerk!” The huge smile on her face was illuminated by the moonlight, shining through the window.

And at that moment, with that soft smile she was giving him, Light was absolutely stunned by her. And decided he just couldn't do it anymore.

“Wait.”

He got off her, and leaned over to the bedside table to rummage in a drawer. Gina looked at him curiously. He turned to her again, and she laughed.

“Honey, what are you-”

She had gone to grab his hand, but in place he was hoding something. It was a small box, soft to the touch. “What is this?”

Light opened the box for her in his hands with a light clicking sound. Honestly it was all a lot less impactful when Gina couldn't see a lot, but the moonlight reflected beautifully on the object.

“Holy shit is that a wedding ring.”

Her eyes were on the silver ring, the gemstone in it glistening in the moonlight. It was a light blue diamond, and the band was so clear she could see her reflection in it. Her gaze trailed up to her lover.

“Gina.” He whispered. “Will you marry me?”

The dead silence lasted a few moments. And every second that went by, Light felt more like throwing up. “G-Gina?”

She was slightly startled. “YES! Oh my god im sorry Yes yes yes a million times yes!”

She flung her arms around the boy, throwing herself in his lap. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and hugged back, laughing.

“I'm sorry, I was processing. Though I was dreaming again, yes of course yes! I love you!”

“Thank god.” Light smiled, sinking into his new found fiancee. “Kinda sucks though.”

She pulled away, kissing his nose before giggling with that adorable snort of hers. “Oh, was I supposed to say no?”

“No, definitely not.” He grabbed her hand and slid the ring on her finger as she talked. “But i had this whole date planned tomorrow where i was going to ask you. There was gonna be a whole speech and everything and I just kinda ruined it.”

Gina’s sleepy brain seemed to have finally caught up to the moment, and tears started forming in her eyes. “W-well why didn't you wait then?”

Light smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. “I wanted to now.”

She leaned forward and engulfed him in a passionate kiss, smiling deeply. He kissed back, his hands finding their way to her waist again. They pulled away but stayed close together, foreheads resting against each other.

“Kahir is gonna be so disappointed.”

“Kahir was involved? How long have you been planning this?”

Light laughed. “About a month or two.”

“Holy shit. Light. We’re literally engaged now.”

“I know i was there when it happened.”

Gina giggled, and lowered herself to put her head on his chest as they laid back down. “I can't wait to introduce you to people as my fiance.” Light whispered.

She buried her head in his chest. “I like hearing you say that.”

“How convenient, i like saying it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Im happy to inform you ive abandoned the tangeled AU because i hated it and instead decided to write an entire Light x Gina book :)!
> 
> This is going to be a Modern High School AU, featuring characters from other stories as well! But i need your help and opinion.
> 
> Would you read this? How long, arounf 20 chapters or arounf 50 chapters? What other ships would you want to see other then Light and Gina? Are there other things you want to see?
> 
> It would REALLY help me out if you could awnser any of these questions in a comment! Thank you in advance :) Ive been prewriting lots for it already, so be on the looout for once i publish it :))


End file.
